1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to method and a device to make a single or a multiple serving of a select flavored, carbonated or noncarbonated beverage and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing an individual serving ‘bottling plant’ for creating such beverages.
2. Description of the Related Art
The carbonated beverage industry has developed since the 1770s, when naturally carbonated mineral waters were emulated by impregnating distilled water with carbon dioxide. Such artificial mineral waters, usually called “soda water,” began developing as a commercial industry as early as 1806 when soda waters were sold on a commercial scale using an apparatus that generated carbonated water from chalk by the use of sulfuric acid. The industry subsequently grew through the production of imitation mineral water in large amounts and the commercial fabrication of soda ‘fountains’ for point of purchase dispensing.
The drinking of either natural or artificial mineral water has always been considered a healthy practice. American pharmacists sold fortified mineral waters by adding herbs and chemicals to unflavored mineral water. Various herbs were used, including birch bark, dandelion, sarsaparilla, fruit extracts, and other substances, with flavorings also added to mask or improve the taste. Pharmacies with such soda fountains became a popular part of American culture.
Through this time most soft drinks were dispensed and consumed at a soda fountain, usually in a drugstore or ice cream parlor. In the early 20th century, sales of soda packaged in bottles increased exponentially, and in the second half of the 20th century, canned soft drinks became an important share of the market.
Currently, in the United States, soft drinks are sold mostly in various sized plastic bottles (2 Ls, 1.5 L, 1 L, 500 mL, 8, 12, 20 and 24 U.S. fluid ounce) and cans (12 U.S. fluid ounce cans, and short 8 U.S. fluid-ounce cans). Cans are packaged in a variety of quantities such as six packs, 12 packs and cases of 24, 36, and 360. Some Coca-Cola® products can currently be purchased in 8 and 12 U.S. fluid ounce glass bottles, and Jones Soda™ and Orange Crush™ are sold in 16 U.S. fluid ounce (1 U.S. pint) glass bottles.
With the advent of energy drinks sold in eight-ounce cans in the US, some soft drinks are now sold in similarly sized cans. It is also common for carbonated soft drinks to be served as fountain drinks in which carbonation is added to a concentrate immediately prior to serving.
In Europe soft drinks are typically sold in 2 L, 1.5 L, 1 L, 0.33 L plastic or 0.5 L glass bottles, or aluminum cans traditionally sized in 0.33 L, although 250 mL “slim” cans have become popular.
While in the current state of the art these soft drinks are distributed in these various plastic bottles or aluminum cans, these beverages are blended, carbonated, bottled, and packaged at a central ‘bottling plant’. While this is partly due to logistic reasons, another reason for centralizing the production of carbonated and noncarbonated soft drinks is to control the quality, consistency, and repeatability of the resulting product. In a large centralized bottling plant, the manufacturer can control the water quality, syrup or flavor quality, proportions of the two, as well as temperature and pressure during the carbonation process. The last two are essential to controlling the amount of absorption of carbon dioxide (“CO2”) into the liquid.
Unlike the soda fountains of the early days of the industry, present attempts to allow for the creation of home sodas have been limited by the size and cost of the equipment needed to control the water, syrup, carbonation, temperature and pressure. Current attempts to create home soda dispensers utilize a large tank of CO2 to carbonate a number of individual fountain beverages. The CO2 is simultaneously added to both a branded soda-syrup and water dispensed from a spigot. Recipes for varied flavors are accomplished afterwards, wherein the bottled or the poured beverage is flavored by means of a sugared syrup.
Existing carbonating devices introduce CO2 into a one liter or two liter bottle of water or juice by means of a single-use cartridge or a larger cylinder for multiple engagements of CO2. A flavor can be added after the liquid is carbonated (known in the industry as post-mix). The contents are poured into a glass or drunk from the liter bottles.
Neither these efforts, nor a search of the prior art disclosed any patents that teach an in-situ counter top beverage maker for carbonated and uncarbonated beverages of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
PCT/US2005/00457, filed in the name of Girard, discloses a liquid beverage dispenser that utilizes replaceable concentrate/extract cartridges. Such a device utilizes single use, replaceable cartridges of liquid concentrated coffee and dilutes the concentrate with hot water to create a single cup of hot beverage emulating a brewed coffee.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,768, filed in the name of Ford, discloses a beverage mixing and dispensing apparatus that utilizes powdered beverage substances (such as coffee or hot chocolate) to which it adds hot water and steam to create hot brewed coffee, cappuccino, or hot chocolate.
Of considerable relevance is U.S. Patent Publication No. US2006/0112831, filed in the name of Greenwald et al. While the Greenwald et al. references discloses the capability of dispensing a cold beverage, a feature incorporated into the present invention in combination, the Greenwald et al. reference, in utilizing a cold loop heat exchanger (requiring about 5 gallons of coolant) as well as other elements limit the utility of such a device as impractical for home use (such as placement on a user's kitchen counter, among other limitations).
In addition, the current consumer demands a healthy alternative to existing sugary soft drinks. There is a willingness to pay for the convenience of having a beverage that's healthy, portion controlled (single-serving glass), avoids unnecessary waste, is continually fresh. Additionally, there is a need for such beverages to be always cooled, and made to one's specific taste by regulating and controlling the beverage temperature, carbonation level, type of beverage, and specific flavor and amount of flavor. These consumer demands are seen in parallel to the coffee consumer. They have demanded, and now have, coffee makers that make a single-serving cup, always fresh and have the ability to customize the individual's taste by controlling the strength of the flavor and type of flavor and type of beverage, e.g.: regular coffee, cappuccino, lattes, etc.
Consequently, a need is seen for an on-demand, in situ single dose soft drink machine capable of creating a sparkling or nonsparkling flavored waters, juices or sodas.